Knuckles vs Lucario (ZombieSlayer23 and ZackAttackX Collab)
Knuckles vs Lucario is a bonus episode of ZackAttackX's One Minute Melees and third collab with ZombieSlayer23. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pokemon! Two heavy hitters collide in a fight to the death! It's red vs blue! Who will win? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight (ZombieSlayer23) AHHH I'M GONNA WRECK IT! Wreck It Ralph continued to smash buildings in his game, while Fix it Felix fixes all of the trash and broken things. Knuckles made his way to the main center of the Arcade Games, and soon found out he wanted to explore a little bit. Knuckles walked into the Fix it Felix Game. Knuckles saw this guy smashing everything while everyone was screaming and running. Knuckles bared his fists and lunged at Wreck It. Knuckles slammed his fist into Wreck It, sending him tumbling to the ground. A flash of blue came to Knuckles, and Knuckles was punched in the neck. Knuckles looked up and their stood Lucario. Lucario: YOU JUST BROKE THE #1 RULE IN ARCADE GAMES! DON'T GO IN ANYONE ELSE'S GAME AND DESTROY THEIR BAD GUY! Knuckles rubbed his head and growled. Knuckles: Hey! How was I supposed to know? Lucario: BECAUSE YOU'RE IN A GAME WHAT ARE YOU, 5? Knuckles punched Lucario in the guts. Lucario yelled in anger and lunged at Knuckles. 10... *Screen shows Lucario and Knuckles* ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! 4... 3... 2... 1... FIGHT! Lucario instantly slammed his fist into Knuckles' face and rapidly kicked him in the head. Knuckles noticed a sword behind Lucario. Knuckles slammed his fist into Lucario's face, sending Lucario slamming into the ground. As soon as Lucario got up, Knuckles grabbed the sword. Lucario grunted and reached his hand behind his back. Lucario: So you have a weapon? Let's make this fair.... Lucario suddenly grabbed his staff and lunged at Knuckles. Knuckles opened his eyes in shock, but went for the kill. Knuckles swung his sword at Lucario. KACHING!!!!! Lucario and his sword rammed itself into Knuckles and his sword. Lucario kneed Knuckles in the gut, and then slammed his staff into Knuckles' face. Knuckles tumbled backwards, and felt another whack in the face. Knuckles tumbled backwards once again, and... Once again was whacked in the face. Knuckles yelled in anger and rapidly punched Lucario. Knuckles then charged a punch, and swung his fist at Lucario. BAMM! Lucario had filled his blue fire. Lucario swung it at Knuckles, but Knuckles had a trick up his sleeve. Knuckles rammed his fist into the fist with fire, and the 2 fists collided together for a moment. Knuckles finally pushrd his fist hard into Lucario, making the fire hit Lucario. Knuckles chuckled as Lucario turned into ashes. ???: Not so fast!!!!! Knuckles turned around to come face to face with Mega Lucario. Knuckles: AHH CRUD! Mega Lucario leaped at Knuckles with his fist in front of his face. Mega Lucario landed one hard punch into Knuckles' favce, knocking the enchidna put. Mega Lucario paused for a moment, and punched him one more time, sending Knuckles out of the roof and blasted into the unknown. K.O!!!!! Conclusion (ZombieSlayer23) This Melee's Winner Is... Lucario!!!!! Fight (ZackAttackX) Location: Floaroma Town - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. The sound of an explosion and a loud scream caught Lucario's attention. He made his way to the scene, but when he got there, nothing was there. It looked as though half of the garden was missing. "Hey!" Lucario's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of someone trying to get his attention. He turned and saw a red echidna standing before him. He'd never seen such a Pokemon before. "What do you think you are doing? Do you know how many lives you have put in danger?" the strange creature shouted. Lucario felt very uncomfortable. "This was not my doing. You are mistaken." Lucario replied. Knuckles glared at Lucario. "Yeah, right. Who else could it have possibly been? I have no idea what you're up to, but I'm going to put a stop to it!" Knuckles bared his fists. Lucario rolled his eyes and prepared for a fight. NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! Knuckles immediately rushed at Lucario and attempted to punch him, but the Aura Pokemon grabbed Knuckles's fist and used Force Palm. Knuckles withdrew his fist and attacked with a barrage of Homing Attacks, which sent Lucario into a nearby tree. Lucario recovered quickly and charged at Knuckles with Power-Up Punch. He connected and gained an Attack boost. Knuckles and Lucario ran at each other again - Knuckles going for another strong punch and Lucario going for another Power-Up Punch. It was Knuckles who won this exchange and began punching Lucario in rapid succession. Lucario used Extreme Speed and caught the echidna off guard. Knuckles burrowed underground, looking to attack from below. Lucario was having none of it though and tried to sense Knuckles' aura. When Knuckles was about to emerge, he jumped into the air. Knuckles emerged, but Lucario swatted him with a Bone Rush. The echidna landed uncomfortably and Lucario fired an Aura Sphere. Knuckles punched through it and used his Knuckle Slam technique, trying to make Lucario lose balance. While Lucario was distracted, Knuckles rushed at him again and delivered a Spiral Upper, sending the Aura Pokemon into the air. Lucario cushioned his fall by using Metal Claw to anchor himself into the ground. He then slashed Knuckles with Metal Claw and backed him into a tree. Knuckles looked up to see a fully charged Dragon Pulse heading his way. The pulse incinerated the echidna in seconds. K.O! Lucario dusted himself off and looked at the once beautiful area, which now looked like a baron wasteland. He fled from the scene, just as a Roserade turned the corner to see who was invading its territory now. Conclusion (ZackAttackX) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... LUCARIO!Category:Collab One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackXtra